1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of protective covers for horses, such as blankets and turnout rugs. In particular, it relates to a protective blanket that is both waterproof and breathable to improve the comfort of a horse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Horse blankets and water-resistant rain covers have been in use for a long time. They protect horses from cold weather and rain in corrals and stables, often after riding, when the horses are overheated by exertion. Therefore, it is important that the horses be kept dry and free of accumulation of moisture and sweat under the blanket.
The best modern water-resistant fabrics are typically made with laminated materials that permit passage of moisture from the inside out but prevent flow in the opposite direction. These materials are said to allow breathing and are therefore considered "breathable," as that term has become known in the industry. Often a permeable inside layer is added to the water-resistant fabric for comfort.
Although very useful and popular for sportswear and other applications, such fabrics are relatively expensive to manufacture, especially for equestrian use. Therefore, a less costly approach would be welcome in the industry. This invention is directed at a simple solution to provide such an improvement.